Traveling can be difficult and, at times, stressful. Often travelers are in unfamiliar environments and may not know how to get where they need to go or obtain things they need. Travel itineraries often have strict schedules with penalties of time or monetary expense for not meeting the schedule demands.
Printed signs can provide useful sources of information for travelers. However, printed signs are often contain out-of-date information almost as soon as they are printed and hung.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to assist travelers in traveler environments. Additionally, there is a need for improved systems and methods to identify information to display.